Discours des Gardiens
by Elwenn Snape
Summary: Qui sont vraiment les Gardiens de Poudlard, vous savez ceux qui ouvrent les Salles Communes ...


**Discours des Gardiens**

« Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de Poudlard. Non ? Mais sérieusement, allez voir Mme Pince, elle vous indiquera l'étagère qui croule sous les exemplaires de L'Histoire de Poudlard.

Bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous donner des conseils de lecture, quoi que, je suis pas si mal placé pour vous orienter dans vos choix.

Quoi ? Ah oui vous voulez savoir qui vous parle. Et si j'ai pas envie de vous le dire ? Vous faites quoi ?

Oui, oui, bon je vous le dit. Je suis Sil'n, le gardien de la porte des appartements du Directeur des Serpentards. Je suis un magnifique serpent de bois d'ébène. Je connais tout les secrets de Poudlard, je suis le Roi.

Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas seul. J'ai à mon service, la Grosse Dame, Gardienne de la Salle Commune de la Tour Gryffondor, l'Aigle de Bronze, Raven, Gardien aux Milles Questions des Serdaigles, Le Tonneaux Fou des Poufsouffle et enfin La Grande Gargouille, Gardienne du Bureau de Dumbledore.. »

« Ah oui tu crois vraiment à tout ce que tu dis Sil'n ? Je me présente, je suis Raven, l'aigle des Serdaigles. En effet je pose des questions aux élèves, leur permettant d'accéder à la Salle Commune. Mais si je n'en avais que mille, je serai déjà au chômage, moi je vous le dit.

N'écoutez pas Sil'n. Il n'est pas le roi de Poudlard. Cette poisse si vraiment nous étions tous à ses ordres. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, nous sommes nos seuls maîtres, mais on lui laisse croire le contraire, comme ça on à la paix. Ce que Sil'n ne vous à pas dit, c'est qu'il régit aussi l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpents. Mais comme ce job, le gonfle, il aime à ne pas ouvrir l'accès à ses condisciples.

J'aimerai vous dire que nous savons absolument tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Notre champ d'action est réduit, à partir du moment où le soleil se lève. En effet, il à été convenu, il a de ça de très nombreuses années, que les élèves ne devraient en aucun cas nous voir. Mais je ne vous cache pas bien sûr, que nombre d'élèves on eu un moment dans leur scolarité l'impression de nous voir. Fin qui je dis nous voir, c'est en dehors de nos portes bien sur. Parce que oui, ils nous voit à chaque fois qu'ils passent nos barrières, mais je veux dire, nous voir déambuler dans les couloirs. Quelle serai votre tête si vous verriez un aigle de bronze volé dans les couloirs, alors que vous vous rendez dans votre salle commune dont j'en suis le gardien ou encore un serpent de bois, ramper dans le parc, alors que vous pensiez aller chercher un livre dans votre dortoir de Serpentard ? Donc pour cela, les Gardiens, le jour, pas bougé ! »

« Pas bougé, parles pour toi le piaf, la journée, je suis toute à fait apte à me déplacer de tableau en tableau. Bon ok, si un élève veux rentrer, je suis ramener manu-militari dans mon tableau, et j'ai pas mon mot à dire. Cependant, cette aisance de déplacement, me permet de savoir tous les potins du coin. J'entends les élèves parler de leur amours, des professeurs qu'ils détestent, du Quiddich etc. Mais aussi les professeurs eux même, parler de la même chose, mais des élèves qu'ils détestent. Et tout le reste. C'est passionnant mais je peux en parler avec personne. Raven, s'en fou, Sil'n est un con, oui, oui ne vous offusquez pas, mais ce serpent de bois est pire qu'imbus de lui même. Ça serai tellement drôle qu'un jour un élève arrive enfin à lui mettre le feu, juste histoire de rire un peu.

Bah quoi, je suis la Gardienne des Lions, pourquoi n'entretiendrais je pas la guéguerre entre nos deux maisons. »

« Vraiment que des couillons. Toujours en train de se battre ou de se plaindre. Qu'est ce que je peux dire moi ? Je suis un tonneau. Je peux pas me déplacer, à part en roulant sur le côté. Et vu mon contenu, c'est la merde, du vinaigre. Ça me file le mal de mer. De tous les gardiens je suis le plus mal loti. J'ai rien à vous raconter de plus alors on va passer à autre chose. Et franchement, je sais pas à quoi d'ailleurs. Je suis coincé dans le fond de mon couloir, seuls les élèves de ma maison viennent me taper dessus pour entrer dans la luxuriente salle commune que je garde. Personne ne vient jamais nous voir, jamais un étranger. Pourquoi ? Sommes nous si nuls que les autres n'en on rien à foutre de nous ? Possible. En même temps, les Maraudeurs sont des Griffy et Potter Junior ira surement, aussi, les Weasley, et surtout les jumeaux n'avaient rien à faire chez nous et ont atteri aussi chez les lions... Personne de significatif n'a été chez nous. Et puis faut le dire, avec le Moine Gras en fantôme et un blaireau en symbole, ça donne pas envie. Donc sur ceux, n'ayant plus rien à dire je laisse ma place à la Grande Gargouille. »

« Non d'une moi même ! Bah quoi je vais pas dire « Non d'une Gargouille ». Je ne suis pas comme Sil'n, prétentieuse et imbus. Non, je garde simplement le bureau du Directeur, quel qu'il soit. Je n'ai pas à avoir de préférence. Je n'ai pas le droit. Mais bon hein les règles et les lois, c'est comme avec les Griffy, je m'en tape l'aile droite avec la corne gauche. J'aime travailler dans ce château pleins d'histoires. Les fantômes essaient toujours et en vains de monter l'escalier qui mène chez Dumbledore, mais ces foutus ectoplasmes ne comprendront jamais que je suis la seule à accorder le privilège. Donc pour eux c'est pareil, pas de mots de passe, pas d'escaliers. Et en parlant de mots de passe. On en parle des mots de passe à la con de Dumbledore. Fiztbiz, Sorbet Citron, et j'en passe. Non mais sérieux...  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera le jour où Dumbledore mourra de la main de Severus, à sa demande... Minerva prendra t-elle la suite ? J'espère, mais je pense que Severus devra le faire un an ou deux avant, l'histoire le dira. J'aime mon poste et mon château, je sais que les années prochaines ne seront pas une sinécure, entre les élèves, les professeurs, Le mal et le Bien...

Bref, je vous souhaite que de bonnes choses, quelque soit votre statut... »

Sil'n, Raven, La Grosse Dame, Tonny et la Grande Gargouille.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"

"Ne jamais chatouiller un dragon endormi"


End file.
